


there's somethin' 'bout his manners

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sassy Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: “You’re being naughty, Kihyun.”bingo card bprompt - non-au





	there's somethin' 'bout his manners

**Author's Note:**

> title from camila cabello's havana. unbetaed.
> 
> (pheww im on the roll these days)

“You did that on purpose, don’t you?”

Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun onto the bed roughly before climbing on top of the younger, hovering above Kihyun who was blushing furiously despite the eagerness in his eyes. Both hands were placed by each side of Kihyun’s head and as Hyunwoo leaned closer to nip at Kihyun’s earlobe the younger squirmed.

“You think I won’t notice all those little subtle hints?” Hyunwoo’s mouth went lower and open-mouthed kisses were placed on Kihyun’s red neck. “You’re being naughty, Kihyun.” Kihyun moaned at the warmth breath on his neck, hands gripping the sheet and head turned to the side to give Hyunwoo better access to ravish his sensitive neck.

“I- ahh don’t understand wha- what are you talking about.” Kihyun breathed out with a small smile on his face. Hyunwoo pulled away and gripped Kihyun’s chin with a hand, his sharp glare pierced hole through Kihyun’s eyes.

“Do I need to remind you? How you wrapped your mouth around that water bottle, the way your tongue circled the rim, the way you held the bottle with your pretty fingers.” Hyunwoo swiped his thumb across Kihyun’s bottom lip, “you’re driving me crazy, Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun eyed Hyunwoo’s finger on his lip. His eyelashes fluttered. “Am I?” His voice was challenging with a hint of playfulness. Kihyun smirked. He parted his mouth and let Hyunwoo’s thumb slipped into his mouth. Hyunwoo cocked his head and grunted when Kihyun sucked on his thumb, cheeks hollowed and eyes darkened.

Hyunwoo remembered how rude Kihyun was during the fansign event earlier. For him that was the longest three hours in his life. He swore he got blue balls from the moment Kihyun started teasing him to when they stepped into his room with Hyunwoo pinned Kihyun to the wall and slammed his mouth on the younger’s.

He got distracted and almost forgot to sign the album in front of him when Kihyun drank the water from his bottle ‘sensually’. His pink lips wrapped the mouth of the bottle, Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and Hyunwoo could see the water spilled from his mouth, the liquid trailing down to Kihyun’s chin and down to his neck. Kihyun laughed naturally, giggled at his silly mistake and wiped the mess with the back of his hand. The fans screamed happily at Kihyun’s aegyo and Hyunwoo could only huff and roll his eyes in annoyance, almost scaring the nervous fan in front of him.

That was not cute at all.

Especially when Kihyun circled the rim with his thumb, his half-lidded eyes fixed on Hyunwoo and a playful smile etched on his face. Hyunwoo had to keep his composure and pretended it didn’t affect him although he already planned 101 ways in his head to fuck Kihyun on the long table in front of their fans.

He also could not forget the way Kihyun wrapped his pale hand around the microphone, his slender fingers gripped the object perfectly but Hyunwoo could think of other thing Kihyun could hold in his hand.

When Kihyun brushed his bang with one hand and both of his eyes closed Hyunwoo imagined himself yanking the younger by his red hair and suck beautiful marks on his pale neck. He wanted to leave his territory on Kihyun as a reminder to everyone that this boy was belonged to him and only him.

“Hurry up, Hyunwoo.” Kihyun whined. His fingers trembled when he tried to unbutton Hyunwoo’s shirt. Hyunwoo let Kihyun did his work while he nuzzled his face on Kihyun’s neck. The stubble on Hyunwoo’s chin made Kihyun squirmed. He’s ticklish.

Kihyun took off the annoying shirt away and looped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. “You really need to shave, baby.” He teased Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo chuckled at the words and proceeded to kiss Kihyun to shut him up.

“And you really need to stop teasing me in public.”

Kihyun giggled as he trailed his hands on Hyunwoo’s bare chest. “Not gonna happen.” He flicked Hyunwoo’s hardened nipples with his fingers, earning a hiss from the older. Hyunwoo looked down as Kihyun took the nipple in his mouth, slowly nibbled the nub with his teeth and licked it.

Hyunwoo shuddered, feeling his skin prickly when Kihyun did that to his sensitive spot. He could only growl in response when Kihyun’s hands trailed towards his lower part and slowly worked his way with the pants. Kihyun unbuckled the belt and pulled the pants away with the help of an eager Hyunwoo, leaving the man with only the thin briefs.

Kihyun pushed Hyunwoo so the older could lie on his back before sitting between Hyunwoo’s legs, a pair of hungry eyes were fixed on the obvious bulge. Kihyun rubbed Hyunwoo’s thighs softly and moving towards the inner thighs, very close to his crotch before travelling back to the start. Hyunwoo shuddered, his forehead was sweaty and his mind was hazy. It was clear now what was exactly Kihyun had in mind.

He wanted to be in control.

“Want me to blow you? Sucking your big cock with my little mouth, like how you like it?” Kihyun whispered darkly as he traced the outline of Hyunwoo’s hardness by his fingertips and enjoyed the way the leader hissed in pleasure with his head was thrown back, exposing his neck and prominent Adam’s apple.

Hyunwoo’s eyes were shot open when Kihyun stopped touching him. “Stop teasing, baby.” He panted out. Both hands were gripping the white sheets hard and his knuckles turned pale. Kihyun smirked. His plan was running well.

Kihyun rubbed the clothed cock with his palm before grabbing it firmly. Hyunwoo’s back arched and soft moans escaped from his mouth. Kihyun looked at his boyfriend mischievously, taking his time to tease and wreck him under his touch. He purposely stroked the erection without taking off the briefs just to watch Hyunwoo being impatient and hard enough for him.

“Please, baby.” Hyunwoo bucked his hips into Kihyun’s hand, desperate to get the much needed friction but Kihyun pulled away, chuckling when Hyunwoo’s face contorted in displeasure. Oh, how he loved watching his boyfriend crumbling under his command.

Kihyun played hard to get with Hyunwoo until he felt sorry to see how uncomfortable Hyunwoo was with his hard cock inside the confinement of his briefs. He took time to pull the thin article low enough to pull his hard cock out, taking in a sight of how red the tip was, how visible the veins were and how the precum oozing out of the head and dripping on his hand.

Hyunwoo moaned when the main vocal wrapped his soft hand around him, his hips stuttered as Kihyun pumped him lazily, his thumb circled the slick head, hands worked downwards, twisting in a smooth motion led by the flick of his wrist. Hyunwoo bit his bottom lip, pleasuring himself under Kihyun’s magical hands.

Kihyun looked up and met with Hyunwoo’s pleading eyes as if telling him to stop playing around and do it now. Kihyun licked his lips before leaning forward and taking Hyunwoo’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck.”

The leader inhaled sharply as Kihyun bobbing his head back and forth, grazing his teeth on the shaft and licking the head while one hand fondling with his balls. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but reached out to smooth out Kihyun’s bang so that he could see how Kihyun’s small mouth enveloping his cock.

Kihyun took him out and pressed his lips to the head while his tongue lead the way as he took it again in his mouth, this time sucking it hard enough to make Hyunwoo cursed out of pleasure. The cock was hitting the back of his throat when Hyunwoo thrust upwards to match the rhythm so he gripped the base as if to tell Hyunwoo who’s in control now.

Hyunwoo couldn’t move his hips now because Kihyun had his hands on his waist. All he could do was shutting his eyes in pure bliss when Kihyun sucked him voraciously like a pro he was. Hyunwoo’s breath was haggard as Kihyun pulled back to roll his rough tongue over the sensitive head and licking the precum.

He couldn’t hold it anymore and before he could give a warning to Kihyun he already came, shooting white substance in Kihyun’s willing mouth. Kihyun drank the liquid hungrily without any waste, sucking every drop until the very end. He gave the cock last lick before tucking it back into Hyunwoo’s briefs.

Hyunwoo inhaled sharply, his mind was blown away by Kihyun’s upgraded blowjob skill. His eyes followed his boyfriend movement as the younger climbed towards Hyunwoo to kiss him deeply. Hyunwoo cupped Kihyun’s cheek and deepened the kiss but something hard poking his stomach.

“Oh look, baby. You’re getting hard from sucking me.” Hyunwoo teased him, hand reached out to tug the erection. Kihyun moaned and his breath stuttered. Hyunwoo smirked.

It’s payback time, my love.

“On all four, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is eMBARASSING  
> twitter - @notzuly


End file.
